


Baseballs and Broken Noses

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [130]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, M/M, Married Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I love your writing! could we please get a TK and/or Carlos rescuing a teenage Noah?? xo
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Baseballs and Broken Noses

TK was almost at the end of his shift when they received a call from Travis County High School. It was a medical call so he wasn’t really needed but he decided to tag along anyway. He was bored and it was almost time for Carlos to pick Noah up from practice so he could catch a ride back with them and get dinner with his boys.

When they reached the school the scene was relatively calm. A boy was on the ground, the coach crouching next to him and the team surrounding him. Because of the semi-circle of boys, TK couldn't see the kid’s number until they got closer and he realized it was Noah. They picked up the pace then, approaching and sitting their bags down close by.

Noah was sitting with his back against the fence, head tilted forward and a towel was catching the blood flowing from his nose.

“Dad?” Noah glanced up as much as he could without moving his head.

“Hey kiddo,” TK crouched on one side of him as Michelle came to the other.

She gently removed the towel and TK cringed at the sight. The entire bottom half of his face was smeared red with blood and a bruise was already forming under his left eye. 

“Ow,” Noah winced when Michelle touched his face.

“I’m sorry honey. This is definitely broken,” she glanced over at Tim. “Grab some gauze and some medical tape, I’m gonna splint it until we get to the hospital.”

Michelle rolled up some gauze and inserted them into Noah’s nostrils, which was highly uncomfortable, then placed another roll just under his nose and taped it all down. 

“Do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

TK helped him up and he leaned heavily on his dad as they made their way to the ambulance. His teammates clapped him on the back gently and told him to feel better as he walked away. When they were a safe distance away from the team, Noah let tears fall.

“It hurts Dad,” he whimpered.

“I know kiddo,” TK helped him step up into the ambulance, then lifted him gently to place him on the stretcher. At fifteen, he wasn’t as easy to lift anymore, but he could still do it. “We’re gonna get it taken care of.”

“Are they gonna have to do surgery?”

“They might. It depends on how bad the break is, but it won’t be today. We’ll worry about that if and when the time comes.”

“Are you gonna call Papa?”

“Yeah, I’ll get him to meet us there.”

Carlos answered his phone on the second ring.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey ‘Los. You don’t have to pick Noah up from practice.”

“Why not?”

“He’s got a broken nose. We got the call and I just happened to go with Michelle. We’re on our way to the hospital. Can you meet us there?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way. How is he?”

“In pain but otherwise he’s alright. You wanna talk to him?”

“Yeah.”

TK handed Noah the phone and Noah pressed it to his ear.

“Hi, Papa.”

“Hey, mijo. What happened?”

“We were warming up and I was throwing with Mark. He’s our ace pitcher and he throws pretty hard. I lost the ball in the sun and the next thing I knew it was hitting me in the face. Michelle says my nose is broken and I’m pretty sure I have a black eye.”

“Ouch,” Noah could hear the wince in his voice. “Good thing Dad was there huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m on my way to the hospital bubba. I’ll meet you there okay?”

“Okay, Papa.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Noah handed TK back the phone and TK took it.

“We’re almost to the hospital babe. I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too tiger.”

Noah was wheeled into the emergency room on a stretcher and taken to a trauma bay. Carlos showed up while they were waiting on x-rays to come back and greeted his son and husband with a kiss on the head.

“How do you feel?” he asked Noah.

“It still hurts but they gave me some medicine so it’s not as bad. It finally stopped bleeding.”

“We’re gonna have to trash that pair of pants huh?” Carlos laughed.

“Yeah probably,” Noah cringed, glancing down at the blood-stained pants he was wearing.

“It’ll be okay. At least it wasn’t your uniform,” TK said.

They were interrupted by the doctor, who came in with Noah’s x-rays.

“Well young man when you get hurt you go all out,” he laughed as he mounted the picture on the wall to show them. “Your nose is broken in three places.”

“Does that mean surgery?”

“Unfortunately yes. The breaks deviated your septum and we don’t want you to have trouble breathing in the future. It’s a minor procedure. It usually doesn’t take longer than thirty minutes to fix it and you’ll be in very little pain afterward. For right now, I’m going to give you a splint to wear before and after your surgery and a nurse will be in shortly to schedule it.”

“Thank you,” TK said as the doctor left.

“I don’t want to have surgery.”

“I promise it’s not as scary as you think it is,” Carlos reassured him. “I broke my nose when I was about your age and I don’t remember anything other than falling asleep and waking up. I was a little loopy afterward but they gave me pain medicine and I was fine in a few days.”

“Oh God, I’m gonna expose myself,” Noah whined.

“That’s what we’re counting on,” TK teased.

“Tyler Kennedy if you try to embarrass him I will show everyone the videos I have from when you got your wisdom teeth out.”

“That’s not fair,” TK pouted. “Blackmail and betrayal.”

The nurse came and scheduled Noah’s surgery for them a week later, then sent them home with a few pain pills and pre-op instructions. 

A week later, they found themselves back in the hospital. Noah had been taken down for surgery and TK and Carlos were waiting on him to come back. True to the doctor’s word it was less than an hour before Noah was back. He was half awake, but he reached for TK immediately when he saw him. 

“Hey buddy,” TK took his hand and stroked a hand over his head.

“Hi dad,” he slurred. “‘M sleepy.”

“Take a nap kiddo. We’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.”

Noah slept for another hour until they were discharged, then spent the car ride home staring out the window.

“He’s no fun on anesthesia,” TK pouted.

“He’s really not.”

When they got home, Noah took a dose of medicine, then took another nap.

“He hasn’t slept this much since he was a baby,” Carlos commented as he stroked Noah’s hair. His head was in his lap, and he was drooling on his pants since he couldn’t breathe out of his nose, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to.

“Poor kid,” TK said. “You know I never thought I’d get a call about my son, but I’m glad it was minor when I did.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen again.”


End file.
